Kitty Bath Time
by TheNyanTree
Summary: The sacred day arrives where Arthur's gonna be given a bath by gravity's brunette overlord and Brittania's bully. But our kitty's would not have it and makes it hard for the duo. An epic chase, fights in the bathroom, and an angsty end. Fem!LuluxSuzu. Suzalulu oneshot. Lelouch x Suzaku. 2nd of my 'If I Were A Boy, If You Were A Girl' threeshot series. Requested by Shiranai Atsune


"Why must I take part in this?" Lelourra's toes reached the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom. She was all too eager to release an oily-furred Arthur from her arms, letting the feline to hop at a counter. "It's your cat, take care of it yourself."

Suzaku followed shortly. "Well, I would, but the little guy just couldn't stay still." He reached out his palm to pat Arthur's head. The cat hissed. "Besides, it's your fault he got dirty in the first place."

Arthur kept licking away the flour off his grey fur as the conversation went on.

The pair had just returned from their afterschool kitchen visit. Lelourra had been preparing shortcakes according to Milly's orders. In the midst of adding baking powder, Suzaku came in with the feline strolling beside him. The two chatted for some time, and the female teen was slowly becoming less and less focused on stirring the ingredients. After it was thoroughly mixed and lumpless, she dipped in a spoon to lift smooth, brown batter before flicking it down a tray.

At least, she thought that was where it landed, since she wasn't looking. But instead of hearing the soft splat of cake paste against metal, it was a cat's snarl. Lelourra splattered good ingredients on an animal's head.

So yes, Suzaku's point wasn't invalid. "But if it weren't for your endless jabber, I wouldn't have been so distracted."

"Aah, so I'm distracting eh?"

He received an eye-rolled response.

Arthur left the counter to nuzzle his clammy head to Lelourra's ankles. The girl cringed. She wasn't wearing shoes or socks to protect her skin from wet batter. She jerked her leg away and the cat fell to it's side

She flipped her hair with a slightly raised chin. "Let's just get this over with. The quicker we do, the quicker we're done."

"Aye aye captain."

Suzaku spun the faucet, sounding the creak of metal, and the cold porcelain of the bathtub was warmed with the stream of water. A small assortment of soaps were placed at the edge of the tub.

Rolling up her sleeves, Lelourra bent down to Arthur. There were shiny splotches of beige down his back, and a huge chunk of it slopping at the crown of his head. With a piece of cloth, she cleaned it off to make the washing process easier. But there were just many spots where the slime stubbornly stayed, filling the air with the scent of egg and butter, clashing with the bathroom's apple perfume. The smell of shampoo and warm bread wasn't the best combo. Lelourra wanted it to be rid of right away.

"Alright Arthur, let's get you in." She clicked her tongue two times. The feline answered her call and leaped to her outstretched arms. The amethyst eyed teen scowled as a bit of cake batter swept at her chin

She stepped to the tub till her knees were just behind the tub's side. She lowered her arms down the water to begin the bathing process. Only to have it thrashed rapidly to her face

Arthur was struggling in her grip. Fiercely. Now that he knew what the duo were up to, he wanted to get away.

Lelourra's fingers desperately held onto the feline's belly as to not slip away from fur slick with butter. She whipped her face to her right as the feline kept clawing at the water and splashing it to her cheek.

"I thought you said this furball likes water!"

"I was hoping!" Suzaku took a panicked stride and moved his hands towards Arthur. He winced as he touched sharp teeth instead of fur.

Arthur's struggles didn't come in vain as he finally managed to scratch his way out. He jumped from Lelourra's hands and dashed out the door.

Lelourra shot Suzaku a dirty look. "Why is the door open so widely?!"

"Sorry! Forgot to close it!"

The two stepped out of the bathroom and followed dark pawprints littering the carpet floor. They lead their way to the kitchen.

Lelourra entered the said room with battered breath, and was greeted with the sound of pots clattering the floor. Holding onto her knees, she looked to see Arthur backing away behind scattered cooking utensils. His eyes were sharp, a hiss crouched behind his tongue. Claws bared.

"Now now Arthur, why don't you be a good boy and come- No! Don't run!"

Arthur pawed his way up the fridge with only the magnets attached to pin various Nunnally related papers. The tests she scored. Her blowing candles on her birthday. Her eating breakfast. Her sleeping sweetly on her bed.

The teen only watched in horror as a huge number of them were etched with clawprints.

Forcing herself to move, she chased the cat as much as her legs could. Arthur's quick paws sprinted across the counters, his head bonking against two cups and a jar of sugar. He bounced to a shelf as soon as Lelourra caught everything.

"Not the plates! Not the plates!" Lelourra cursed as her chant was not granted

Arthur descended from the halfway empty plate rack and scurried out. Lelourra had her hands full of tableware and helplessly stared behind as the feline mockingly swayed his tail before running out.

"Suzaku! He's getting away!"

The called brunette awoke from his reverie. "What? Oh, um…"

Lelourra just realized that she was the only one running around and catching falling objects all this time. "What were you doing anyway?!"

"I, uh…" Suzaku had his feet planted right in front of the fridge. His finger had yet to drop from touching a photo of Lelourra and Nunnally wearing sundresses at the beach. The crippled girl smiled brightly to the camera, oblivious to her sister's panicking over a flying hat.

"You look nice."

The girl's ears reddened a slight. "Whatever, we have a mongrel to hunt!"

And the two proceeded with their pursuit. The next room on their list was the living room, and they found Arthur hissing under the coffee table. The cat growled and darted out of it's spot to climb up the sofa. His eyes met a square hole, framing a caramel-tinged sky with the grass washed under it's light. A way out. Freedom at last!

Paws ready, he stretched out his legs to claim his escape. And was fought back with an unkind force.

Arthur pressed a paw to the orange banner of light, and felt a flat wall. He then pressed twice, before rapidly clapping his two paws against the invisible barrier.

Suzaku and Lelouch took soundless steps, hands hovering to grab the cat's limbs. They didn't decide who should catch first, so in the exact same moment, the two went in for the kill. But a cat's sense was sharper than a pirate's dagger. Arthur twitched his tail before bouncing off from his spot

Lelourra faltered and found her face against the sofa seat and her scalp under a chin. She grunted loudly as a huge amount of weight crashed onto her back. There was warm temperature enveloping the hands. She could feel calluses from the back of her fingers. Knowing well who those belong to, a blush crept her cheeks

"Get off me Suzaku!"

"Sorry!" The boy immediately removed. He looked around and spotted a glimpse of a tail disappeared out the doorframe. "He went that way!"

Lelourra turned her neck to the direction Suzaku mentioned, and widened her eyes. "That's the way to my room!"

The two got up and rushed to the desired location.

Suzaku arrived first as always, and was albeit hesitant stepping into a girl's room. But one's body couldn't recognize doubt and his feet reached into the room almost hastily

Lelourra's perfume hung in he air and met his nostrils, and he felt guilty and albeit violating for liking it. The room was obsessively neat, the bed sheet barely a wrinkle. Bland yellow walls and wooden floor, nothing was really decorated. Suzaku felt a little disappointed that that was all he got.

Lelourra finally arrived with restless panting. "The-..ere Suzaku! Catch him!"

The Lancelot pilot looked to where Lelourra pointed and found Arthur on her bed, purring and snuggling a kitten plush toy

Realizing their presence, the feline (the real one) sprinted off to the wooden floor. Lelourra locked the door to keep him from going anywhere else. Arthur hissed at her action. No escape. Trapped. All to be done now was to keep running. And ran he did.

He dashed to the dresser, a spot farthest from his chasers, and climbed his way up with the knobs as his stairs. The highest one was a tad more difficult than the rest. With claws unsheathed he kept on hanging till the drawer slid a gap large enough for him to hop on. He reached the surface, tumbling various knick-knacks off their place before kicking his legs to hop at higher spots.

Suzaku caught a table lamp that was just about to touch the carpeted ground before placing it back to it's rightful place. As he did, his forest green eyes caught on an array of light colors within the opened drawer. There were a number of faintly colored bras, and he realized that he just got a peek of Lelourra's underwear drawer. His face exploded with heat and he immediately closed it shut. _So..so small_

"STOP STANDING THERE SUZAKU!" The boy flinched and spun around. Lelourra was pulling her hair as Arthur knocked down even more of her belongings. Shredded homework papers laid frail below her desk. Extra photos of her and Nunnally that proudly graced the top of her bookshelf fell flat. Arthur was slowly, vengefully dismissing her beautifully pristine bedroom to that of a plane crash aftermath. It was only if he was received freedom shall he stop his destructive manner.

The feline's rage went on. He streaked through her vanity and an array of perfume and make-up utensils rolled to the floor. A puff of face powder floated before spreading out, mixing with the scent of Lelourra's body spray that couldn't stop spewing whiffs of it's thick, fruity smells. The blends of fragrances built tears within Suzaku's eye sockets, but Lelourra did not blink. The body spray finally stopped sobbing out it's aroma and weakly rolled it's way under Lelourra's toes as if seeking her comfort. She curled her fingers into a fist. That was the last straw.

Ignoring the continuous sounds of scrambling paws and thudding footsteps, the female Zero's eyes found their way to her animal stuffed toy Arthur had previously enjoyed himself with. It's glassy, inanimate blue eyes pretended innocence. It was disgusting to look at how tainted it was, dirty with muddy batter. And disgusting things were easy to be made use of.

Lelourra wrapped her fingers around the body spray and studied it's contents. She then picked up her plush toy, imagining it gagging at her tight grip over it's neck, imagining it suffocating when she overcoated it with lavender scents.

"Arthur! Tsk tsk tsk!"

Arthur abruptly stopped beating the teal curtains as he heard the clicking tongue of his female caller. Thinking that she had had enough of him torturing her room, he expected her hand to pull the handle downward and finally letting him go. It was about time he received what he deserved. But he turned and his ears straightened delightedly as he saw Lelourra holding up the pretty feline he recently encountered with.

He jolted from his spot and the toy kitten was ripped from the female human's grip. He kept on affectionately rubbing his head to the kitten's neck, smearing it with beige slime. She smelled of sweet lavender. The scent tunnelled through his nostrils and he could feel his lungs relax after all that running. It was calming.

A hiss spat from Arthur's tongue and claws shot out of his little fingers as something encircled his neck, raising him up. He kept growling and flailing his limbs, but those rebellious actions were then muffled by a thick, soft towel enveloping him around, leaving only eyes to see and snout to breathe. The feline was furious, and then solemn as amethyst pairs of orbs stared into his soul, dead and begging for murder. Arthur went silent as stone and remained that way, knowing that that would let him live the longest.

In his toweled glory, Arthur was taken back to the bathroom.

* * *

"Why'd you put him in a towel? We're supposed to use that for drying him. It's covered in cake gunk now."

"How else am I supposed to keep him from using tooth and claw? Besides, there's still a handful of towels here." A small surge of triumph warmed Lelourra's stomach. "And look, he's not thrashing about anymore."

And she was right. Arthur staid still in her arms as she entered the bathroom, and didn't even budge when her knees brushed against the tub's edge.

Lelourra heard a click, knowing Suzaku had locked the door, and heaved a sigh for the first time that day. She crouched down and unwounded the grimy piece of cloth from Arthur's fur, wondering if he'd dig his claws into her skin again since it was the perfect chance to do so, but his now free legs were clawless and hung limply above the water.

"Stay close to me Suzaku. In case Arthur becomes hysterical again, I'll have you hold onto him."

"Eh? Oh, sure."

Suzaku stepped beside the teen before bending his knees down.

"…? You're still a meter away."

"How close do you want me to be?"

"Close enough so your hands can immediately restrain him when the time comes, and to make sure that Arthur has no gap between us to escape."

Suzaku swallowed. "That's..really close."

"And I suppose you have a problem?"

The brunette timidly scratched his neck and took three steps closer to the female beside him. "Uh, will this do?"

Suzaku bit his lip at their nearly nonexistent proximity. They were so close, the tips of Lelourra's hair brushed his knee and he could hear the hushed rhythm of the teen's panting, still catching breath from all the running after that chase. A blush fought it's way back to his cheeks as the thought of a forbidden drawer instantly crossed Suzaku's head. Now he couldn't even look at the girl.

Lelourra wasn't at all flustered and only nodded at their current position. "Yes, perfect."

She returned her gaze to the back of Arthur's furry, batter-smudged head. She thought after all that time of him smearing the grime everywhere as he tried to escape, there shouldn't be much of it anymore on his fur, at least not visibly. But no. It seemed that it had only spread around his body even more. He needed his bath more than ever.

"See Arthur? It was pointless trying to escape. The end of the day remains the same." Arthur hung his head lower, either of shame or venge. Lelourra wouldn't know since she couldn't see his face as she held him, but she hoped for the former. "Do your best to stay calm, okay?"

The girl set the feline down the porcelain surface and didn't bother to do it slowly. The male cat let out a small hiss as the water reached his knees, and that's how high it'd be. Lelourra made sure not to set the water volume as high as before in hopes to lower the chances of Arthur's distress.

She was wrong

Lelourra cautiously scooped up a handful of water and splashed it to Arthur's fur. She guessed that she should have rubbed it instead, the sudden chill of the water surprised the feline. His body wet and darkened, along with his mood.

Within her grip, the female teen could feel Arthur's fur bristle and spotted yellow claws peek out of the cat's fingers. She dismissed this as nothing more than a small reaction and kept applying water to Arthur's navy coat, gently and not splashing this time.

She was wrong again

Instead of keeping down the cat's temper, Lelourra reawakened the demon inside him.

Beginning the lash of his refound anger with a low growl, Arthur wiggled beneath Lelourra's struggling grip like a dry earthworm. All the while, the human teen jerked every now and then to avoid Arthur's claws that kept waving in the air. To top it off, the cat's restless moving had water sprayed at every direction. And a fat bead of water shot through the air right into Lelourra's opened eye. Arthur felt triumph as the human girl desperately blinked her eye, only to squeeze both her orbs shut with a hiss of her own as the feline splayed more water to her face.

A complaining noise tumbled out of the cat's mouth as another pair of hands curled around his back. Suzaku went behind Lelourra and stretched out his arms to place his palms above the girl's, joining to restrain the ballistic cat. His grip was strong, cutting off the air from the feline's lungs. Oxygen was food for the muscle, and Arthur's strength rapidly weakened.

Realizing the cat's gagging for breath, Suzaku weakened his fingers over him, and learned that he shouldn't have let so much pressure release from his hold. Arthur saw this as an opportunity. With the amount of energy blasting through his stomach as soon as he caught his breath, the cat swung his paws wildly, furiously, baring his teeth. He then felt a claw sinking into something soft.

"Ack!"

He didn't know what it was, so he kept wiggling his paw around to unfasten with whatever he's attached to.

"Aaah! Stop, _stop!_ "

 _ **"Arthur!"**_

Halt. Thundering waters calmed to ripples. No more growls or hisses. The room went solemn. Other than Lelourra's strangled cries. Arthur had his claw clipped deeply into her wrist, dangerously close to a vital pulse. It became all the more fatal as he had also shook it around, slicing the wound further. Lines of blood streamed down and drops fell either into the water or the top of Arthur's head.

"Stay still Lelourra.." Suzaku unsheathed the sharp claw from Lelourra's flesh, pulling out a red bone and sounding a loud whimper. He then reached out a hand to examine the wound, but the girl instinctively raised an arm to block him.

"Are...you okay..?"

"...It hurts."

"Wait, I'll get the bandages."

"I'll do it myself!"

Suzaku stayed still as demanded and switched a bitter gaze to Arthur's direction. He was licking off the stains of blood off his legs.

Lelourra suddenly stood up and went to open a cabinet, then returning with sour eyes and a pair of scissors. She stood in front of the tub with the sharp object in her hand, her cold stare poised to Arthur.

The Lancelot pilot raised his brows and shot from his crouched position.

"Hey, hey..there's no need to add gasoline to the flame.."

At least that's what the brunette thought Lelourra was about to do. But he looked into her weakly half-lidded eyes, and saw that they didn't have any glint of violent intent. The girl was just..tired. She was too beat and exhausted to get murderous.

"Suzaku."

"Yeah?"

"Get Whiskers from my room and bring her here. She's a plush toy."

"...You named it?"

"And would the world end if I did? Just get her."

Suzaku did as told, venturing back into her indescribably disheveled room. He felt a bit pained looking at the room's untidy state. He pitied the thought of Lelourra forcibly cleaning this on her own with such a bad wrist

He returned to the bathroom and spotted Lelourra sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bathtub. The pair of blades beside her along with a cut open sachet of antiseptic cream. The girl sat up and received the stuffed toy with a newly bandaged wrist. The ebony-haired girl then placed the toy into the tub, not caring of the amount of water it soaked.

Arthur immediately noticed the same coat of orange tabby and leaped to Whiskers, his own fur getting damp in the process. But judging how the male cat kept purring up Whisker's snout, he didn't care

The two heaved sighs as they were finally able to bathe the furry devil at last. Lelourra picked up water with her uninjured hand before dabbling it onto Arthur's body to wet the fur, and brown slithered out and faded into the water like liquid smoke. Suzaku then applied the soap into Arthur's darkened fur. The foams slowly made him look like a wheel sized snowball.

"What a girl you are, Arthur, having the two of us do this gently like this." The said male feline of course ignored Lelourra's statement and kept stroking his white head to Whiskers's unmoving neck. The duo didn't mind. They were just too happy that the cat didn't fight back this time, and even seemed to enjoy his wash.

After a while, Lelourra thought that Arthur was clean enough and sat on an empty counter to take a break. On the other hand, Suzaku was too occupied in retorting Arthur's splashes of water with his own. Their little water war was getting a tad too brutal for Lelourra's tolerance as water began to spew everywhere. A splatter of it narrowly missed her by an inch. And she was sitting on a counter farthest from the two. She could always step out of the room, safe from getting wet, but her eyes would rot from revisiting all those rooms that were the exact opposite of neat.

"Will you two please keep it down over there?"

Her order was muffled by all the ruckus. "Eh? You said something?"

"I sai—"

A blade of water whipped Lelourra's shoulder. The water soaking an entire arm of her uniform

"..."

"..."

"...Payback."

"What?"

Suzaku didn't expect for Lelourra to turn on the faucet and fill the water into her hands. And he didn't expect for her to step closer to him and splash it into his face. A mischievous grin curved his lips as soon as water dripped off of his chin

"Cheat! I wasn't prepared!"

"Neither was I!"

Suzaku swung water back to Lelourra and the girl returned his blow with a heap of it. Water kept playing in the air to and fro, dampening the duo's hair, skin, and clothes. With Arthur whom had dragged Whiskers to a safer corner as the only audience, the two students kept throwing water to each the other. At one point, Lelourra got irked at how her splashes were always smaller than Suzaku's. With a hand shielding her from her opponent's continuous attacks, she took the shower with the other and cranked it up to the highest level before giving the brunette a good rinse.

Suzaku's chin dropped as cold water rivered down his body. Lelourra felt victorious

A guffaw erupted from the boy's mouth. "Lulu! You didn't! That was dirty!"

"You should've known yourself that I'm not the kind who plays fair and square." Lelourra combed her bangs back since they kept sticking over her eyes. "Well, I think we should stop now though."

Suzaku nodded at her suggestion, and it was only then that he noticed how dripping wet they both were. His eyes found their way to Lelourra twisting her hair to squeeze out the water. Her white shirt became transparent from all that splashing he did. It stuck to her skin in an arousing manner to reveal slim, creamy stomach under...under...

The male teen's face reddened and whipped his head to the floor.

Lelourra tilted her head with a raised brow as Suzaku took off the black jacket of his uniform before cloaking it around her. He wasn't even looking.

"Your shirt, um, it's see-through."

The girl hung her mouth open before biting her lips. Red colors seeped into her cheeks. She clutched the jacket close to shroud what's underneath.

"Oh..thanks then... You..didn't actually see anything right?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

The conversation ended there and neither braved a nerve to look at the other. The awkward atmosphere kept thickening and the two weren't able to breathe properly, causing their faces to flush further.

Lelourra was the first to dare herself to sneak a glance, and did so to give a reminder that they should be out of the room now, since they no longer had any business in the bathroom. She parted her lips to speak, but no words came out. The sight before her kept her from sounding a syllable. Because Suzaku had given his jacket to her, all that was left was the same shirt wounded around his own body. It was wet and colorless, giving her a good shot of the brunette's well built body. She thought she felt her fingers itch, wanting them to run down the boy's abs

The soldier felt a gaze piercing into him and turned his head to see Lelourra's eyes guiltily travelling up and down on him.

The boy curved a smirk. "Like what you see, Lulu?"

The called girl flinched and quickly looked away with scarlet ears. "I- Just- Let's just tidy up!"

Her stutter earned a chuckle

* * *

It took fifteen minutes to change from their uniforms and three hours to clean the dorm. Suzaku chugged his wet clothes into a plastic before stuffing it into a bag, glad that his extra bringing of clothes were of use. He swung the strap over one shoulder before bending down to let Arthur ride on the other.

He strolled to the dining room where Lelourra should be, wanting to bid his goodnight before leaving.

He went in and was met with the amethyst-eyed teen sitting down on one of the dining chairs. In front of her was a pack of cotton, antiseptic, and a roll of gauze. She lifted her wrist that was already bandaged, but it seemed that that didn't help to stop the bleeding. Blots of red grew to large smears as the color overtook the white surface. Soon, the bandage wasn't going to be of help any longer now with it completely washed in red

Lelourra gripped a corner of the bandage before carefully twirling it around to unconceal a three centimeter slit. Not too big, but seared deep. She shut her eyes as blood poured out of the wound.

Arthur jumped off from Suzaku as he took a chair and adjusted it so he could face Lelourra.

"So much for doing this yourself."

He held out a hand. The girl didn't deny his offer and placed her wrist on his palm, letting fingers to curl around. His hand was warm. "It couldn't be helped that I was only using one arm."

Suzaku shrugged at her answer.

Lelourra squeaked out a pained noise as Suzaku gently squeezed her wrist to close the slit to keep blood from oozing out. Arthur purred her ankles as the boy softly patted cotton around her skin to clean any speck of blood. Then he squished yellow cream out of the antiseptic bottle before drawing it on Lelourra's skin. Grabbing another sheet of cotton, he placed it above the slit. Finally, he spun the gauze around to finish. The girl's lips trembled nearly the entire time, but at least her wound was properly tended

Suzaku's hand never left Lelourra's wrist throughout the bandaging process, and she found comfort from the warmth that radiated from his palm, the only thing that kept her from pulling her hand back. So when the brunette finished his work and took his hand back, she was hit with a sense of loss.

She let Arthur jump on her lap as she ran a finger down the fresh, new bandage.

"I suppose you get wounds like these in your work?"

"At first, yeah, but I grew capable of avoiding getting injured so I only get scratches nowadays."

Lelourra's eyes had a look of sympathy, hearing 'obeying Brittania's orders like a dog' instead of 'avoiding getting injured'. "I see."

"Welp," Suzaku sat up, "time to leave. Heup heup Arthur."

"Wait." Lelourra held his arm back before the Knightmare pilot took a single step. "You forgot one last thing."

Suzaku raised a brow as Lelourra raised her newly wrapped wrist.

He thought he caught the faintest curve of her lips. "You forgot to kiss my wrist."

The brunette's eyes widened to saucers. "Wha-wha..? Why do I do-, uh, have to do that? Isn't that for kids?"

"Well, Nunnally said that that is the last, proper thing to do to care for an injury. She also said that it helps for it to heal faster. And I want my writing hand to heal asap.

"Go on Suzaku."

Suzaku bit the inside of his cheek so hard he might as well be chewing. He was utterly failing to fight the heat that rose at his apples. With pursed lips, he bent down on one knee and took Lelourra's hand into his. He turned it over to press his lips on the gauze, catching whiffs of mint and ginger from the antiseptic beneath.

The boy's face look down the floor as to net let the girl before him see the furious blush over his face. "Th-there.."

"Hahaha.."

The red colors flushed from Suzaku's face as he looked up to a chuckling Lelourra.

"You're too gullible for your own good! You didn't really think that I was serious, did you? Argh..."

A sting felt at her injury since she was moving around so much from laughing.

Lelourra then felt a feathery sensation as Suzaku placed his lips down her skin once more, immediately forgetting the hurt. She raised her brows high.

"Why did you do that?"

"You look like you were in pain"

"And so you say that your kissing my hand will make me feel better?"

Suzaku curved a smile. "I dunno. It sure did looked like you liked it when I did."

A blush crept Lelourra's face. "Wha, wha—?"

"Just joking, just joking." Suzaku chuckled, before becoming silent. "Well, actually, did you?"

Lelourra fell soundless, before moving her head to the vase of flowers to hide the simmers on her cheeks. "It's not that I mind really. I was the one who ordered you."

"Then, then..." The words rolled of Suzaku's tongue shakily. Lelourra turned her head back to see emerald eyes deeply gazing into her own. "If..I do it somewhere else..."

She widened her eyes as Suzaku placed a palm at her shoulder. His warm grip over her hand felt like a gentle squeeze. She didn't make a sound or movement as Suzaku slowly inched closer.

He stopped just when they're noses were merely centimeters away. The two felt each the other's breath for a moment, before the brunette pulled his head back. He curved a perplexed smile.

"Nothing. Nevermind." He stood up. "It's...getting late. See ya."

"Sure..."

Suzaku hurriedly picked up his bag and headed out.

Lelourra frowned as the door sounded a click, the boy officially out of the room. Did he have to be so quick about leaving?

Lelourra placed a finger to her face, and realized she was yet to stop from blushing. _That was..too close_

She then felt a need to wash her face so she went towards the kitchen. She stopped in front of the fridge and looked at the photo Suzaku had specific interest in. Lelourra's heart sank. She raised a finger to caress the smiling Nunnally, and the blush disappeared from her face.

She changed her mind and went towards her room instead. She opened her closet and pressed the keys of a safe, then taking out her Zero mask

She traced a finger to follow the Geass abstract at the low of the mask, and the look over her eyes hardened.

Lelourra sealed one, single promise to someone else far before that Lancelot pilot. With everything at stake, perhaps it was best that they weren't anything more than what they were. The thought made her stomach cold and a heavy lump to form at her throat.

She jolted as she felt something fuzzy rubbing her shin.

"Oh, Arthur." Suzaku was in such a rush, he had completely forgotten about his mangy cat. Lelourra laughed weakly and picked up the feline into her arms. "Guess you're staying with me."

* * *

 _ **(Requested by Shiranai Atsune)**_

 **LOL YEA PERFECT WAY TO RUIN DA MOMENT. YAY ME.**

 **HOLY MOLY THIS TOOK 3 FRIGGIN WEEKS TO WRITE. SO SORRY THAT IS LATE GUYS**

 **ESPECIALLY TO YOU SHIRANAI I'M SO SORRY**

 **It couldn't be helped that I thought I knew what to do with these two, but then I actually didn't. Then I took a bath and I was just rubbing soap to my armpits and VOILA. The idea for this shot was born.**

 **This is my first suzalulu fic. So, I'm sorry if you think it sucks. I kinda did. The situation felt rather dragged. Or maybe that's just because of my excessive paragraphs.**

 **Though, as you can see, they've gotten much shorter at the end. That's cuz my brain was effed from coming up with good lines and words with the lackly vocab I have**

 **And yea, I just have to write that le amgbras scene. Sorry not sorry**

 **I NEVER WROTE ABOUT A GIRL CHECKING OUT A GUY BEFORE, DID I DO GOOD ENOUGH?**

 **The bandaging scene wasn't as good as I wanted it to be :c**

 **Lol I made Arthur into an absolute demon. He's a walking HURRICANE when he ran around da dorm. He nearly killed Lelourra by only an inch. And he practically MOLESTED poor Whiskers (liek, srsly, the stuffed toy was just there to be his personal enjoyment slave lol).  
**

 **Anyways, please do PM/review me whatever you think of this fic, cuz then I'd know that people have truly read my work and I'd totally appreciate that. Tell me which parts you liked or hated. Tell me spelling mistakes I've done or any grammar error. Feedback cures cancer :D**

 **And soooo, this is le second shot to the 'If I Were A Girl, If You Were A Boy' threeshot series**

 **If you haven't already, check out my profile to see the first shot (Philema). It's kalulu huehue  
**

 **Now all that's left is CLUCLU *rolls aroouuund***

 **Hehe, byeeee~**

 _ **Thanchu 4 Reading**_

 _ **Special thanks to Shiranai Atsune for requesting disss *waves hello***_

 _ **I found a meme that says school is for seven crappy hours of our lives. True af**_

 _ **~TheNyanTree~**_


End file.
